Online security is becoming a growing concern as more personal information is placed over the internet or in a data format on a personal computer. While much of this data is typically password-protected, current technology allows hackers to spy and extract information, such as passwords, personal identification numbers (PINs), or credit card numbers. Currently passwords are input via a keyboard or through a biometric password manager/fingerprint reader. The disadvantages are that there are several known methods to steal sensitive information from a keyboard input. Hackers use hardware and software key loggers. Also persons sitting next to a user can watch the user entering a password or video cameras could also be hidden to capture users typing their passwords. This problem is even more relevant for blind users who may not be aware of other persons observing their movements. The disadvantage of a fingerprint reader is that they are not common devices, and even if they were ubiquitous a user would have to register his fingerprint and passwords on each device. A method and system is needed to protect users from having passwords or other sensitive data stolen.